Dust AET II: Reborn
by TheArtisticAuthor1680
Summary: He came back. He thought it was over. But it isn't over. There's a bigger threat now, and he has to build a team to defeat it. Dust returned only to find hordes of monsters attacking whenever possible, ones of thousands of creatures. What is causing all these is unknown to him. After reuniting with old friends -and making some new ones- Dust prepares himself for a long journey.
1. Resurrection

**Dust: AET II: Reborn**

* * *

 *****THIS CHAPTER IS A REWRITE. IF YOU HAVE PREVIOUSLY READ THIS STORY, PLEASE REREAD THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU.*****

* * *

It was finally over. Gaius had thrown himself into the volcano. Dust laid on the platform, before it tilted from the lava flow, while he held on.

"Dust?!" A voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Dust?!" The warmblood looked up to see Fidget searching for him.

Ginger's voice called down from the opening of the volcano. "Fidget, there! I see him!"

"Dust? DUST!" Fidget dashed towards him.

"Fidget, get out! Go!" Dust waved a hand to keep the Nimbat at bay.

"Not without you! Come on, Dust! Get up!" Fidget tugged his cape, before realizing there was no way she'd be able to pull him out.  
"We did everything right, Dust... everything we were supposed to do..." She released the cape.

Dust looked at Fidget. "But sometimes, that's not enough Fidget. When the Life Thread calls..." The Nimbat's ears dropped. "Fidget... thank you." He said, smiling.

"Goodbye... Dust..." Fidget said, flying out of the volcano, crying.

Dust turned to get one last look at Ginger and Fidget, before closing his eyes as the lava washed over him.

"Dust... no..." Ginger covered her eyes as she cried.

* * *

"Through the actions of our Sen-Mithrarin... Dust... the Moonblood race is finally free." Elder Grey Eyes said to the survivors. "We will never forget Dust's sacrifice, or the deeds that saved our very world. We shall always remember what happened here."

Ginger stood there, Fidget hovering over her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel sad that she lost her half-brother.

"Dust's sacrifice will allow the Moonblood race to rise again - to rebuild our glorious civilization and live peacefully among the races of this world."

Ginger turned around when there was a flash of light behind her, her and Fidget watching as blue dust and an active Ahrah came through a crack in the earth.

"Though it may appear that Dust has fallen here today, a force of good is not so easily extinguished. Sen-Mithrarin was born of the dust..."

"Hey... HEY!" Fidget said as she dashed after them.

Elder Grey Eyes finished what he was saying. "A current caught in the winds of change, a harbringer of storms yet to come..." He raised an eyebrow at Ginger as she looked back.

She whipped back around, smiling. "Dust?"

* * *

Fidget flew as fast as she could after the dust and the Blade of Elysium. She followed them through every twist and turn there was, not giving up. A familiar location came into view as the dust and Ahrah slowed to a stop. The Glade. Fidget hovered there, watching as Ahrah rested on the ground while the dust swirled in place. She hovered a bit closer, before the dust flashed a large amount of light and she was launched into a tree with a warping feeling. She rubbed her head, watching as the light dimmed.

There he was, Dust. He slowly got up off the ground, picking up Ahrah.

"DUST!" Fidget cried as she launched herself at him. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"Wha-what? How am I... alive?" The Warmblood slightly stumbled backwards from the impact of the Nimbat as he picked up his satgat.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're alive!" Fidget said as she gave him a little squeeze.

Dust took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "So... Gaius is dead..." he said slowly. "Then why am I here if I fulfilled my purpose?"

Fidget fluttered back, crossing her arms. "Again, doesn't matter. You're alive! You could actually live a normal life now!" She said gleefully.

 _'But... the Moonbloods created the Sen-Mithrarin to stop Gaius and end the war...'_ He thought.

"Master." Ahrah spoke. "I believe there may one more thing for you to do in this world, though I sense it may be harder than getting to Gaius."

Fidget sighed, facepalming. "Well, that's one way for the moment to be ruined." She mumbled. Her ears perked up. "So... where to first, Dust?"

Said Warmblood thought for a bit. "Aurora Village. Seeing as Cora's still in the Sorrowing Meadow so we can't exactly visit her at this exact moment." He fully stood up. "We should probably begin now, it's almost sunset." He noted. "If we start, we could find a good place to set up a camp, at least."

Fidget nodded, understanding. Dust swung Ahrah to underhand and begun walking.

* * *

The sun had set, and the camp was made. Fidget was eating marshmallows she had brought from the Everdawn volcano. The surprising part? They weren't even slightly melted, and - wait - where was she holding them?

Dust was chomping down on a Feeble Fruit by the fire, looking at the map Fidget had carried, which had all their previous destinations marked on it. "Wow..." he said. "We've been to so many places..." He pointed to the locations on the map as he read them. "Archer's Pass, Abadis Forest, the Hidden Cove, Ivydale Glen, the Sorrowing Meadow, Blackmoor Mountains, the Sanctuary..." he stopped at that point. "Can you believe it?"

Fidget had marshmallow stuffed in her mouth. "Phef. I fan." She had attempted to say 'Yes. I can.' but it clearly failed.

"Fidget! Quit eating all the marshmallows!" Dust said before taking another bite out of his Feeble Fruit.

The Nimbat gulped it all down. "Well then, quit jumping in volcanoes." She said in a flat, yet joking, tone.

"Okay, I didn't _jump_ into the lava. I _fell_. They're two different things." Dust said.

"Yeah right." She said. "Then those marshmallows totally _fell_ into my mouth."

The Warmblood rolled his eyes. "Comic relief..." He mumbled.

"Stupid hat club." Fidget countered quietly.

"Fur brain."

"Whatever." Fidget shrugged, resuming to eat marshmallows.

* * *

 **Fidget: Huh. I could swear I've been here before.**

 **Me: That's because you _were_ here before. I rewrote the chapter.**

 **Fidget: Oh... what does that mean, exactly?**

 **Me: *facepalms* It means I erased it previously, and then rewrote the storyline for it, Nimbat.**

 **Fidget: *grumbles***

 **Dust: So... what next?**

 **Me: I'm going to go through the loooooong process of rewriting all the following chapters up to the end point, that's what.**

 **Ahrah: Didn't it take you a month to get this one-**

 **Me: I'M GOING TO BE WORKING FASTER, OKAY?**

 **Ahrah: ...**

 **Fidget: *meep***

 **Me: Anyways, lemme know if this is better than the last time, well, if you've read it previously, that is. If you haven't, then rate it on a scale of one to ten! Also, I don't mind criticism, so feel free to point out flaws! Artistic, out!**


	2. A New Friend, a New Journey

**Dust: AET II: Reborn**

* * *

 *****THIS CHAPTER IS A REWRITE. IF YOU HAVE PREVIOUSLY READ THIS STORY, PLEASE REREAD THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU.*****

* * *

 **Fidget: *jumps awake* OMIGOSH FINALLY ANOTHER FLIPPING CHAPTER!**

 **Me: -_- Seriously? There was one time I was gone for two months and you call THIS long?**

 **Fidget: Well, this time, IT WAS FOUR!**

 **Me: Wait, it can't be March already... *checks calendar* ...Well, shoot. I guess I need to work on remembering what the date is then.**

 **Fidget: AND to work on getting chapters out faster.**

 **Me: Nimbat, I swear-**

 **Dust: ALRIGHT, that's enough. Please, don't kill each other on chapter two o-o**

 **Me: Dust, that Emoji looks like Baymax from Big Hero Six.**

 **Dust: ...huh?**

 **Me: *facepalms* a movie, Dust, a movie.**

 **Fidget: *sighs* Let's just start the chapter already.**

* * *

The next morning, Ahrah woke up Dust and Fidget quite early.

"Dust" The Blade spoke. "We must get moving."

"Why so-" Dust yawned. "Why so early, Ahrah?" He begun to pack up some of their stuff.

"I sensed that something is about to happen that, if you are not ready for, it may change your fate." Ahrah said. "You must prepare."

Dust slightly nodded, before glancing over at a certain Nimbat who had gone back to sleep. He rolled his eyes, going over to wake her up. "Fidget, get up." He said, shaking her lightly. Nothing. He grabbed a Feeble Fruit from his bag, waving it in front of her face.

She sniffed, snapping awake. "Is it breakfast?" She snatched the fruit, not even waiting for an answer.

Dust chuckled. "Come on, Fidget, we have to go." He packed up her bedding. He picked up everything, grabbed Ahrah, and was ready to go. "Which way, Ahrah?" He asked.

"Towards Aurora Village, but a bit farther north."

"Alright." Dust continued on the path.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

"Dust, wait here." Ahrah said. "Look towards the North."

Dust looked, but didn't see anything. Wait- was that... a person? He looked a bit closer. It was, another Warmblood. They stumbled and slid down the hill, it was easy to tell they were fleeing. He watched as it's pursuers revealed. It was- a HORDE OF MONSTERS?! He'd never seen that many.

Dust quickly readied Ahrah, charging in without words. He fought through, trying to get to the other Warmblood. He glanced over an imp's shoulder. She was desperately trying to find something in her bag. A beast suddenly appeared, knocking it right out of her hands. She scrambled backwards as the beast closed in on her. Dust quickly used the Underling to slide through a few enemies, knocking them over to toss the bag to the girl. She nabbed the bag as it was still in the air, though had something on her mind.

' _The Underling technique is one used by assassins..._ ' She thought suspiciously, as she pulled out a katana. Runes slowly ignited in a fiery blaze. Dust realized what it was.

"A Blade of Elysium!" He exclaimed as he did a quick Aerial Dust Storm to get around an enemy for a back attack. "Ahrah, is that really one?" He asked, watching the girl from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Dust. That is Brisingr, the Elysium Blade of Fire." Ahrah responded.

Dust looked around to see there were far too many enemies to face all at once. Until he got an idea. "Fidget! Lightning!" He shouted to the Nimbat. She blasted the lightning, and he spun Ahrah to supercharge it as it chained from enemy to enemy.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the girl was swinging Brisingr in such a fashion that, without the lightning, it would launch a huge fiery blast, but at the moment, with lightning, was attracting it, surrounding the Blade with it, then launching a missile much like those he remembered in the Everdawn. Well, besides the fact that they exploded on impact with an enemy, then chained electricity to those surrounding that enemy.

In mere moments the entire horde had been defeated.

Dust stood for a minute to catch his breath. He glanced over at the girl. He shook his head after a minute of staring. ' _I swear her eyes were just changing color_ ' He thought. He walked over.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She glanced at Dust, a sharp look in her eyes, before suddenly whipping around with Brisingr at his throat. ' _Some way to repay the guy that just saved your life_ ' He mentally sighed.

"I saw that you used the Underling technique, and I've seen those robes before." She hissed. "Who are you, assassin? Who sent you to kill me?"

' _Not this again_ ' Dust mentally facepalmed. "My name is Dust." He stated. "And I'm not an assassin."

"Yeah right." The girl pressed Brisingr a bit harder, but still didn't draw blood. "Tell the truth. And how to you manage to steal a Blade of Elysium?" She had a look that clearly said 'one wrong move and I kill you'.

"I didn't steal Ahrah." Dust said. "He found me." He felt the Blade at his neck press harder. "Wait! I can prove it!"

The girl eyed him, lowering Brisingr, but still keeping the katana ready for anything.

Dust gasped for breath the moment the pressure on his neck released. He glanced back at Fidget, who was resting on top of Ahrah. She shrugged. He shooed her off Ahrah, and grabbed the sword's handle. The other warmblood bristled. He held up his other hand in a surrendering fashion, before she lowered her guard slightly.

"A Blade of Elysium only activates in the hands of it's wielder..." Dust began. He raised Ahrah at an angle in which she could see the glow of the runes. "...And that makes me Ahrah's wielder." He flipped Ahrah to underhand.

The girl almost completely dropped her guard. "Why would an assassin be the wielder of a Blade of Elysium?"

"Because," a voice spoke. "He is not an assassin." Dust glanced down to the Blade in her hand. Brisingr was speaking. "In fact, only half of him is."

She glanced down at Brisingr with a confused look. "What do you mean, half?" The girl questioned.

"He is known as the Sen-Mithrarin. He was created by Moonbloods from two souls, the murderous Cassius, and the innocent Jin. However, last I remember, he got caught in a lava flow in the Everdawn Volcano." Brisingr replied.

"Then how is he alive?"

Ahrah then spoke up. "A few hours after his death, Dust experienced something that only happens every 2,000 years. A resurrection." The girl was clearly highly confused.

"A resurrection, as Ahrah said, only happens 2,000 years. What happens is the Life Thread chooses to release one soul, or in this case, one soul created by the fusion of two." Brisingr explained. The girl nodded as if finally piecing it together.

The smell of smoke filled the air. Dust and the other wielder looked around, before spotting it.

"Dust, that smoke is from the direction of-"

"Aurora Village..." Dust said, cutting Ahrah off.

* * *

 **Fidget: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN**

 **Me: Hey guys! Just a little heads-up: Brisingr is the word for 'Fire' in the Inheritance Cycle! Christopher Paulini created it, not me! I simply used it because it sounds cool :3**

 **Fidget: You ignored me...**

 **Me: Also, to those of you who've read the original chapter: I bet you can tell that I changed the OC's first interaction with Dust quite a bit~**

 **Fidget: ...**

 **Ahrah: It's probably good she's ignoring you, she almost killed you earlier.**

 **Dust: ...**

 **Fidget: Dust?**

 **Dust: What happened...**

 **Ahrah: I fear there's only one way to find out, Dust.**

 **Brisingr: I am afraid as well, Ahrah.**

 **?: ...**

 **Dust: Um... hi?**

 **?: ...I still don't trust you very much, 'Mithrarin'**

 **Me: *steps in before things get messy* Well guys, I hope you enjoyed! I spent some time on this chapter after realizing how long it's been! I'll have another chapter out soon! PROMISE!**


	3. Attack on Aurora Village

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	4. Rest and a Bit of Worry

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	5. The Past and Reasons

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	6. The Watcher in the Woods

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	7. Ginger and the Moonbloods

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	8. Finally Ready to Return

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	9. Rest and-WHAT ARE THOSE?

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	10. Battle of Wind and Earth

****This chapter is in the process of being rewritten. Thank you for understanding****


	11. AN: I'M NOT DEAD! 842017

**Me: WHOOPS! SORRY GUYS GOT A 'LITTLE' BUSY AND COMPLETELY FORGOT TO UPDATE! DON'T WORRY! I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Fidget: Think you said that loud enough? -_-**

 **Me: You're one to speak, little-miss "AHHH! MONSTERS! MASH THE BUTTONS! DO SOMETHING!"**

 **Dust: I still have no idea what you meant by that.**

 **Fidget: *shrugs***

 **Me: Fourth wall, Dust, the fourth wall.**

 **Dust: What's the fou-**

 **Me: *cuts him off* OKAY! Anyways, I'm going to be updating this thing with the rewrites really soon, I have them all outlined and planned, and ready-to-go! I'll delete this once I finish posting the rewrites and start posting actual chapters again! ALSO: I'm going to start doing review replies! Leave a review and I'll respond to it! So, for now-**

 **Ahrah: Farewell!**

 **Dust: Bye!  
**

 **Fidget: Cya next time!**

 **Me: ...but I wanted to say it first...**

 **Fidget: *MLG glasses* Deel wuth it**

 **Dust and Ahrah: *contemplating why she's like this***

 **Me: Just- someone please shut the camera of- *camera shuts down***


End file.
